DJ Atomika
DJ Atomika is the in-game commentator in Paradise City and is the DJ on a local radio station by the name of 'Crash FM'. Atomika is the players guide to Paradise City as the DJ reveals hints and tips to the player. Atomika also takes up the persona of a DJ instead of a guide when a player fails an event or is freeburning around by announcing it on the radio. Atomika also makes random comments about the city, future possible download content and game play aspects to do in Paradise. The player's progression throughout the game will actively effect how often DJ Atomika is heard. DJ Atomica is the only known resident of Paradise City and is "responsible" for answering questions from the Criterion Games mailbag. Atomika will often provide a very brief response to a person's question although the response will sometimes take a mischievous or impatient tone with them to create humour. Atomika often watches and comments on events that can be seen from out of the Crash FM Studio. Atomika will sometimes speak about a player's driving experiences. Atomika also provides some advertising beyond the many billboards and cars in Burnout Paradise. Sometimes the DJ will talk about EA HD (Electronic Arts games in High Definition) and has asked that Crash FM listeners if they know what is was being building down by the bridge around the Waterfront Plaza. DJ Atomika also presents the licenses to a driver. If a player wins a Burnout Driver's License or Elite Driver's License then Atomika will comment while the credits roll (With Guns N' Rose's "Paradise City" playing in the background). DJ Stryker refers to DJ Atomika on several occasions during gameplay in Burnout 3: Takedown. Quotes In game "Hehe you gotta hear this. We just got a snooty letter from the country club saying that we encourage drifting contests outside their gates. Well you know, you know, They're right, We do encourage that, So get in, head over there, and turn that bend sideways." "Ya know there is lots of stuff to be in Paradise City. Outside all that Racing and Road Raging stuff. Go take out some Burnout Billboards, break some Road Rules, find some new shortcuts, or something big to jump off! Let's explore people, know your enemy, and know your battlefield! This is Atomika, on Crash FM!" "Man, I never lived somewhere with any many broken bridges as Paradise City! Well ya know there's a trick. I just watched some guy doing a barrel roll off 1st Street bridge! Whoa, that was sensational, and that's all on Crash FM!" Tutorial Race "This is a race. You are here. Race (direction) to the (finishing point)." Burning Route or Island Tour "You are here. Race (direction) to the (finishing point). The clock is ticking." "Beat the target time to get a mark on your license, and a special reward." Stunt Run "Know all the stunts around here? Prove it." "Chain your stunts together for maximum points. Get going!" "Jump, drift, boost. Let's see those combos. It's Stunt Run!" "Link those stunts, beat that Score Target. Time for the Stunt Run." "Find the stunts and rack up the multiplier to beat the target score." Road Rage "The Takedown Target is set! Let the battle commence." "Ready for some Takedown action? Let's Road Rage!" "Ready for some rough stuff? Hit that Takedown Target!" "It's Road Rage! Beat the Takedown Target for the win!" "Hit the Takedown Target to get a mark on your license." Marked'' Man'' "''Survive and drive (direction) to the (finishing point). Freeburn Challenge ''"Freeburn Challenge on!" ''"Freeburn Challenge activated." "Freeburn Challenge started." "The ticker at the bottom of the screen tells you the challenge goals." "You did it! Challenge complete." "Challenge complete." "Good job everyone." "Challenge successful" "Freeburn Challenge canceled!" Online Race ''"Watch out for these guys." "You gonna let this guy get the better of you?" "These drivers are the ones you look out for." "These players are coming for you." Behind the Scenes *DJ Atomika has appeared as the commentator in other Electronic Arts games such as SSX 3 and makes frequent reference to it. *DJ Atomika replaces Stryker (Burnout 3: Takedown) as the DJ of Crash FM. *DJ Atomica's voice in Burnout Paradise is done by Mark Hildreth. Other DJs *In the French version the DJ is DJ Diabolika. *In the German version the DJ is D'Jane Atomika. *In the Japanese version the DJ is DJ RYU. *In the Spanish version the DJ is DJ Bandit. *In the Italian version the DJ is DJ Atomika except is female. Category:Characters